It is known from the state of the art to use electromechanical devices to provide a mechanical movement by means of electrical energy, for example. It is also known to monitor such mechanical movements with motion detectors. This can increase the assurance that a specific movement of the electromechanical device has indeed happened as requested by a control unit. This reduces the probability of unregistered errors of devices in which such electromechanical devices are used. Here, an error would mean that the electromechanical device is not moving although a control signal was sent by the control unit, or that the electromechanical device moves without a command from the control unit, for example. It is disadvantageous though that in order to quickly detect any errors during the movement of the electromechanical device the control unit is faced with additional computational work load. Since there are usually plenty of tasks to be handled by the control unit, a reliable detection of errors or malfunctions may not be guaranteed. Moreover, in case of a malfunctioning control unit the detection of the actual movement by a motion detector cannot be analyzed reliably. Furthermore, in case of a software malfunction, a check of the information provided by the motion detector may not be sufficient either to provide reliable error detection.